For various reasons associated in particular with greater comfort of use (softness, emollience and the like), current cosmetic compositions are usually in the form of an emulsion of the oil-in-water (O/W) type consisting of an aqueous-dispersing-continuous phase and an oily-dispersed-discontinuous phase, or of an emulsion of the water-in-oil (W/O) type consisting of an oily-dispersing-continuous phase and an aqueous-dispersed-discontinuous phase. O/W emulsions are usually preferred in the cosmetics field, because O/W emulsions comprise an aqueous phase as external phase, which gives the emulsions, when applied to the skin, a fresher, less greasy, less tacky, and lighter feel than W/O emulsions.
Many compositions, especially cosmetic compositions, have been developed for easy and comfortable application onto a targeted substrate. Unfortunately, many of these compositions are in fact difficult to apply and do not possess a smooth feel upon application. Moreover, compositions often have a tendency to feel tacky, yielding poor application and spreadability characteristics.
Although glycerin is a fairly low cost humectant, problems arise when incorporating high levels of glycerin in cosmetic compositions. Incorporating high levels of glycerin, generally greater than 5%, results in a cosmetic compositions having a tacky and sticky feel upon application to skin. The tacky and sticky feel is undesirable to consumers. Several approaches, such as using light emollients, powders, or combinations thereof may reduce tackiness; however, the resulting cosmetic compositions may not provide sufficient consumer appeal and may still have residual tackiness that can be felt on the skin after application.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a composition possessing a high level of glycerin without having a tacky feel and that is pleasing to consumers.
A cosmetic composition and methods of using and producing cosmetic compositions that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.